Fifty Bits of Straw
by Amethyst Turtle
Summary: Fifty little drabbles, each based off a single word. Some are deep and thoughtful, and others are just plain meaningless. Includes all nine Straw Hat Pirates. Rated for language.


AN: Finally. At last. After two grueling months of planning, thinking, editing, and staring idly at my computer, I have finally finished this 50 drabble collection. I really hope you like it.  
Oh, and there isn't romance. Sorry. Strictly friendship. But you can pretend there's romance if you want, I guess.  
There's friendship, and humor, and hurt, and deep thinking...  
10/4- minor editing

Fifty Bits of Straw

1) Human

Luffy looked up from his plate of food, frowning.

"Chopper?"

The little reindeer turned around. "Yes, Luffy?"

"What would happen if the Devil Fruit you ate turned you into a full human, with no fur or anything?"

Chopper closed his eyes and imagined the possible outcomes. No angry villagers yelling at him in fear. An opportunity to blend in with the population. No need to worry about the color of his nose. Chopper opened his eyes.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter, though, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

Chopper smiled. "If I was able to turn into a full human, I would have never met you guys."

"Oh! I never realized that! Well, I'm glad you're a reindeer then. Don't ever change into a human!"

Chopper blushed. "Baka! I won't be happy just because you like me as a reindeer! Bastard! Asshole! Bastard!"

Luffy laughed and picked the little reindeer up, swinging him around playfully.

"Hee hee! Bastard!"

2) Magic

"Come on, Robin!" Nami called, laughing and twirling around in the midst of the colorful crowd. Paper lanterns were strung above them, the bright full moon cast a gentle glow that could be seen over the flames, and joyful laughter filled the chilly night air.

A cold wind blew through her hair, yet Robin had never felt warmer. She smiled. Just this once, she told herself. She stretched out her hand, and felt Nami grab it and pull her into the writhing mass of partiers.

It was so disorienting. Robin wasn't used to being confused by her surroundings. Everything had always been so clear, her senses sharp. Now, it was all a blur of colors, conversation and laughter flying past her ears, the smell of cooking meat overpowering the body odor of everyone around her. The only thing she was clearly aware of was that Nami's hand was still tightly gripped around hers, a small anchor to familiarity.

The next few minutes were a blur. The next thing she knew, Nami had yanked Robin out of the crowd and was panting from the exhilaration, sweating slightly.

"So, Robin, how was it?"

"It was magic."

3) Blessed

Usopp glanced around him, observing the crew lazing around. The warm afternoon air was unusually quiet and still. Luffy had fallen asleep on the figurehead, and Zoro was keeping an eye on him, ready to spring up if his captain happened to slip off. Sanji was leaning against the railings, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips. Nami was sunbathing with a glass of wine lightly held in her hand. Robin was reading a book quietly out loud to Chopper, who was half asleep lying on her torso. Brook and Franky were presumably below deck. The sounds of a piano melody drifted up from the open trapdoor, accompanied by the rhythmic pounding of a hammer against metal.

Usopp sighed contentedly. Peaceful moments like this were rare on the Thousand Sunny. He had never felt so blessed in all his life to have nakama like these.

4) Wall

"Oi, Franky." Zoro said, idly twiddling a twig between his fingers. "What's your body made of?"

"Whaaa?" Franky looked at him in disbelief. "Zoro-bro, I never knew you rolled that way!"

"P-PERVERT!" Zoro yelled, standing up. "I didn't mean it that way! I was just curious, is all!"

"Oh, okay." Franky calmed down. "Well, that's a secret. Let's just say that it's SUPA enough to withstand a blow from a swinging anchor! I'm a rhino! A tank! A super man!"

"But you still bleed." Zoro pointed out.

"Well, not all brick walls are invincible, are they?" Franky crossed his massive arms.

5) Harmony

"Kishishishi!" Luffy laughed through his grin. "I'm glad we got to work this out, friends!" He shook the hand of an enormous pirate.

They were standing in the rubble of what used to be an inn, limp bodies feebly moaning around them.

"Hrm." The pirate grunted, his mouth twitching in what one would think to be a smile. "Thanks fer the gold, kid."

"No problem!" Luffy said cheerfully. The pirate gathered his crew, slinging them over his shoulder, and lumbered away, a large sack clenched in his left fist. Nami stumbled over to Luffy, cursing as her legs were scratched up by the splintery wood.

"Luffy! Why the hell did you give them our gold? Why couldn't you have just kicked their asses like you always do?" she yelled, shaking him violently.

"Well, why can't we all just get along once in a while?" Luffy smiled. He walked away to find the rest of his crew, leaving Nami staring after him, speechless.

6) Catalog

"Miss Robin?" Brook poked his head around the door.

"Hm?" Robin acknowledged his presence, not looking up from her book. She was situated in an armchair in the library, an extremely thick tome resting on her lap supported by three extra arms.

"May I come in?"

Robin's eyes flickered over the top of the book. "It's the whole crew's ship, is it not?"

"Ah, yes." Brook walked over to one shelf stuffed with books and began browsing. "Miss Robin, if I may ask, where did you get all these books?"

"I bought them during our travels." Robin replied.

"It must have taken an exceptionally long time to catalog all these books according to their dates published." Brook said in admiration, twisting his skull to the side to read the weathered bindings.

"It was worth the effort." Robin said.

7) Tender

"Idiot!" Sanji muttered, dragging Zoro behind him. He ignored the shocked stares of passerby as he walked by. It must have looked like he was pulling a bloody corpse behind him.

Zoro stirred weakly. "What the hell do you think you're doing, ero-cook?"

"Taking you to the ship to see Chopper." Sanji answered. "What were you doing out there, marimo?"

"Hey, that guy was just asking for a fight." Zoro growled.

"Yeah, but he laced your sake with some drug so your movements would be slower and less coordinated. You should have seen that coming, baka. I even I knew what was coming." Sanji rolled his eyes, ignoring Zoro's indignant grunt as he was dragged over a line of spiky weeds in a sidewalk crack.

"I can take care of myself, dartboard brow!" Zoro yelled, wincing.

"Don't give me that shit!" Sanji yelled back, whacking him over the head.

"Oi, oi! Watch the head wounds!" Zoro groaned.

Sanji shook his head and continued dragging his fallen comrade behind him.

8) Phrase

"How long did it take you to learn music, Brook?" Chopper asked.

"Well, my dear reindeer," Brook chuckled lightly. "I don't exactly remember. Years and years of practice."

"Can you teach me?" Chopper asked. "I want to play the piano. It reminds me of the rain and snow."

"Of course." Brook led him to his large piano in the corner of the room. They sat down on the dusty piano bench. "Let's start with the basics. There are approximately twelve keys. In simple terms, the white keys would be called, well, the white keys. The seven white keys are C, D, E, F, G, A, and B. The five black keys can be either called sharps, or flats, depending on which white key you are referring to. But, the accidentals can still be the same, even if the names differ. Flats are usually associated with minor keys, while sharps are incorporated in most major keys. However, any way can go. Any questions?"

"Uh, um…" Chopper looked down quizzically at the row of weathered ivory keys below him. "No?"

"Good, good. Now, these keys can be grouped together in musical phrases, which can be in either major or minor keys. Of course, there are also diminished, augmented, and the two minor keys; natural and harmonic. Musical phrases can also-"

"Ah, Brook?" Chopper interrupted him. "Maybe I'll just stick to my medical studies."

9) Compare

Luffy and Zoro sat on the grassy lawn, facing each other. Zoro's shirt was tossed somewhere behind them.

"Luffy, just face it." Zoro sighed. "You can't beat this." He pointed at the thick scar running down diagonally across his chest.

"But _this _one is cooler!" Luffy protested, pointing at the little line below his left eye.

"By whose standards?"

"Mine!"

"Whatever. I also do have more scars than you." Zoro said, grinning. "There's a few here, one here, a long on my back, I think there's one here, another couple on my legs down here, a few small ones on my foot…"

"… but this one is still cooler!" Luffy insisted, poking the little scar below his eye.

"Just accept it, Luffy!" Zoro thumped his captain on his back. "Of all of us on this ship, I have the most scars in both quality and quantity!"

"Excuse me?" Franky cleared his throat behind them, a brow raised. His metallic nose glinted in the sunlight. "Are you forgetting me?" Zoro gaped at him and hung his head.

"Zoro, you just got owned." Luffy said.

10) Guitar

The crew lounged on the deck, chatting idly and gazing up at the clear night sky.

"I feel we're in need of a serenade!" Franky spoke up loudly, pulling out his little pink guitar.

"No! No!" Nami cried out. "Anything but that!"

"Eh? You got a problem with my musical skills, Girly?" Franky asked.

"Well… that's what we got Brook for! Take it away, Brook!" Nami said.

"Ah, but before I begin a song, I'll need to see your-"

"Shut up!" Nami yelled, stamping repeatedly on his backside.

"I can play a song." Luffy said.

"You can play the guitar?" Zoro asked doubtfully.

"Sure. How hard can it be?" Luffy took Franky's guitar and began strumming. It sounded like a piano being trampled by a bull.

"Um, Luffy-" Usopp began.

"No, no! I can do it!" Luffy grinned, strumming faster and faster. He began singing. "_There once was a rubber boy who wanted to be King of the Pirates! Soooo he gathered a bunch of nakamaaaa! There was a cool reindeer and a cool cyborg and a cool skeletoooon! And a pervert cook and a green swordsman and an angry navigatoooor! There was also a funny sniper with a long noooooose! And a really smart lady with a scary abiliiiiity!!!" _

He set the guitar down, which had two broken strings.

"Well, how was it?" he grinned.

11) Paradise

"I think I'm in paradise." Sanji moaned, lying in the field of flowers. Nami and Robin were hovering beside him, stroking his face and his bare chest. Leaning down, they kissed his cheeks, making him blush immensely.

"Nami-swaaan. Robin-chwaaan." He sighed, wrapping his arms around them. They giggled and cuddled into his sides.

"You are just _too _sexy." Robin purred, running a finger across his chest.

"I don't think I can share this piece of man-meat." Nami growled and kissed his neck, making Sanji shudder with pleasure.

"Well, then we'll just have to fight for him, won't we?" Robin smiled darkly.

"I guess we will." Nami leapt over Sanji and tackled Robin, the two of them rolling away. Sanji sat up and grinned widely, watching the two women wrestle for his love.

Nami had Robin pinned beneath her. "Sanji is mine!"

"On the contrary." Robin grinned devishly, rather unlike her to do so, flipped Nami around and tossed her off. Robin stood up and threw a kick at her. Nami caught her leg and smirked, throwing the older woman down. Before Robin could get back up, Nami had tackled her again.

"O-Oh God." Sanji's nose was bleeding immensely, and he watched dreamily as the girls continued fighting, their bodies pressed together, grabbing at each other, rolling around, their faces mere inches from each other's…

"Oi. OI! Wake up, pervert!" Wait… that voice didn't belong here.

Sanji woke up in a sweat, dried blood coating most of his lower face. Zoro was standing by his hammock, scowling.

"All of us are hungry, you know. It's almost noon. And clean up the blood so you don't stink up the place."

Sanji groaned and fell back onto his pillow.

12) Original

Chopper and Luffy sprinted across the deck, laughing wildly. Luffy was holding what seemed to be a large fish, which was squirming madly in his grip and thrashing its tail as hard as it could. Luffy shouted and tossed the fish at Chopper, who shifted into Heavy Point and caught it with one hand.

"Luffy! Luffy! Go over there!" Chopper giggled, pointing over him and holding the wriggling fish above his head. Luffy leapt away and opened his arms wide.

"Throw it! Throw it!"

Chopper heaved the fish over to him. At the same time, the door leading below deck opened.

Robin stepped outside, holding an empty mug and a large book in three arms. The fish lashed to the side, disrupting its intended course. Robin didn't notice the fish falling right down upon her.

"Robin!" Chopper shrieked. Before he could leap to her rescue, the fish knocked the mug and book out of her arms with a mighty whack of its powerful tail, sending both objects flying across the deck and over the edge of the ship. The fish unfolded two crumpled wings it had folded against its sides and clumsily glided into the water.

Robin's face remained stoic as Luffy and Chopper ran over to her.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Luffy asked worriedly. Robin nodded stiffly.

"Yes. _I _am fine. But the 2,000 year old original copy of the tome of ancient runes I was deciphering appears to have- ah- fallen overboard." She said in an eerily calm tone. "It was an _original _copy, written by hand by the monks of a lost civilization that had no other recordings of its knowledge."

Luffy and Chopper gulped.

"So it seems that an extremely rare, timeless, irreplaceable book has been entirely lost, no?" Robin asked, a shadow covering her piercing blue eyes. The boys whimpered as an arm sprouted from each of their legs and flexed their fingers. Chopper tried to stifle his sobs of fear and Luffy began trembling visibly.

"Grab."

Their screams of agony carried miles over the ocean.

13) Illustration

"Usopp, what the hell is this?" Nami asked, holding up a large canvas.

"One of my paintings. I think I drew that one a couple weeks-"

"I don't care when you drew it. I want to know _why_." Nami was eerily calm. Usopp gulped and set down his paintbrush.

"Well-ah- Sanji said- you-"

"So it was Sanji who told you to paint this?" Nami pointed at the drawing, depicting her sitting on a beach wearing a rather skimpy bikini, grinning cheekily out at them.

"Well, it depends how you define 'told'…"

"USOPP!" Nami yelled.

Usopp whimpered and shielded his head with his arms. "I don't see how it matters… I mean… you always wear that type of clothing… and Sanji promised me my favorite snack…"

Nami shook her head in disgust. "Not that! I'm saying, _why _would you paint me in chartreuse? That so isn't my color!"

14) Then

The crew stood silently at the railings, watching helplessly as the village on the little island burned, flames dancing high into the dark air, smoke intertwining as they flew up to greet the stars. Echoing screams could be heard along with gunshots and cries of sorrow and loss that wrenched at their hearts.

"We got here just a moment too late." Zoro muttered darkly, looking down at his feet.

"I told you! I told you we shouldn't have set course towards the pillar of smoke!" Nami yelled, tears pouring town her face. "Now we have to see t-this!"

Even Sanji was too horrified by the scene they had sailed upon to comfort Nami.

"Let's go." Chopper cried. No one seemed to have heard him. He cried out louder, nearly screaming. "_Let's go! Please!"_

"No." Luffy spoke with an air of finality. "We'll wait to see if there are any survivors. Even if we can't stop the fire, we can help survivors."

"That sounds super." Franky said sadly, his hair drooping over his face.

"Yo… yohohoho… yoho..." Brook's attempted laugh sounded like a mourning song.

Robin gazed at the blazing island, the flames reflected in her blue eyes. This was all too familiar. Much too familiar. She turned away as a single tear escaped her eye.

The Straw Hat Pirates stood and watched as the village burned away into a cemetery of ashes, a pile of destroyed hope, nothing but a plain of emptiness.

15) Broken

"Shit!" Sanji yelled loudly as Chopper wrapped the gauze tightly around his leg. "Shit!"

Chopper frowned. "Sanji, this would be a lot easier if you would stop yelling so much."

"Sorry. It hurts." Sanji mumbled. "I- ow! Shit!"

"So, how did this happen again?" Nami asked amusedly, leaning on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I think he said something about a really pretty lady with a big club."

"Oh, Nami-swan, I am so grateful for your angelic beauty to keep me comforted in my times of pain." Sanji sighed contentedly. "I love you too, my Nami-swan."

"Is he hallucinating?" Nami asked, trying to keep Sanji from kissing her.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

Chopper tied the end of the gauze in a neat bow and patted it lightly to make sure the splints were held tightly in place. "Okay, Sanji. I finished wrapping up your broken legs. You'll need to stay off them for a few weeks."

"What?!?" Sanji sat up, wincing a bit.

"That's right. No training, no walking, nothing. Don't do _anything _that will strain your legs further. Stay in bed." Chopper said firmly. "Doctor's orders!"

"B-but." Sanji stammered.

"B-but what?" Zoro mocked, entering the infirmary. "What is there to ask? Wasn't Chopper clear? You can't move _at all_. Hah!"

"Shut up, marimo!" Sanji yelled, trying to get up.

"Sanji, Sanji! Calm down!" Nami held him back. "Don't hurt yourself. Here, I'll get Robin to help me take care of you for the next few weeks if you'll just _stay_. How does that sound?"

Sanji turned bright red and giggled.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

16) Dark

Brook sat quietly in an armchair, watching Robin read. Her dark hair fell gently in front of her face, eyes half-closed. She leaned slightly over the book, two extra arms supporting the heavy volume. The archaeologist looked more at peace than he had ever seen her before.

"Miss Robin?" Brook broke the silence.

"If you are going to ask something regarding my underwear, I'd rather you not say anything." Robin said calmly without looking up from her book.

"No, no. I was wondering, what are those books you are always reading about?" Brook asked. "History, perhaps?"

"That would be the most expected answer, no?" Robin finally looked up, looking at Brook with amusement. "But, I don't always read about history. Would you really like to know what I am reading right now?"

"Well, yes."

"Here." A line of arms passed the book across the room into Brook's outstretched arms. He heaved it up to his lap and opened it. And he screamed loudly.

Robin laughed gently and took the book back. "Perhaps horror is not your preferred genre?"

"N-no…"

17) Poke

"Luffy! Chopper! I have just created the greatest invention EVER!" Usopp flapped his arms excitedly.

"Sugeee! What is it?" Chopper asked eagerly.

"Show us! Show us!" Luffy jumped up and down.

"Oi, Long Nose. Don't take all the credit, now." Franky said. Come on. It's in my workshop." He led them down into the cramped room filled with crumpled blueprints and metal scraps.

"There! The Franky-Usopp Super Extreme Fish Catcher!" Usopp pointed at what seemed to be an oversized toaster with a bunch of rods sticking out of it. "See, the poles emit a sound wave that attracts fish, and the slots _here_ suck them right in! It can hold up to thirty small fish, or fifteen large fish! Guaranteed to work!"

"Sugeee!" Luffy gawked, awestruck. He reached out. "So what does this button do?"

"No! Don't touch that!" Franky yelled. But it was too late. The contraption fell apart at the light poke with a loud crash and a clang, leaving a pile of metal and wire that slightly smoldered.

"…We were going to fix that later." Usopp said sadly. "Seven weeks of work, wasted."

"Oops. Sorry." Luffy grinned sheepishly. Chopper and Franky tried not to cry.

18) Job

"Occupations?" the man asked monotonously, twirling a piece of rope between his fingers.

"Pira- oof!" Luffy was cut short by Nami's elbow driven into his face. The concierge didn't take notice.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't recall inns ever requesting guests' personal information." Nami smiled.

"New security measures across these islands. Occupations?" the man repeated.

"Uh, he's a… professional cosplayer!" Luffy improvised, pointing at Brook. Nami groaned and shook her head.

"Okay. And the rest of you?" the man wrote it down in a little book.

"Cartographer and navigator."

"Shipwright!"

"Cook."

"Archaeologist."

"Swordsman."

"Marksman and king of The Island of Snipers!"

Nami slapped a hand over Chopper's mouth before he could say anything.

"And you, sir?" the man turned towards Luffy after scribbling down their responses. Luffy put his finger to his mouth for a second.

"Professional wrestler!" Luffy blurted out. He grinned. Nami face palmed.

19) Usage

"No no no!" Franky groaned. "Why _–slam­- _can't _–slam- _I get it right? _–slam-_"

"What's wrong, Franky?" Luffy asked, barging into the workshop without knocking.

"I'm trying to design a new face for myself." Franky said, crumpling the sketch paper and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Why? Is the one you have now not handsome enough?" Luffy asked, oblivious to the insult he had just said. Fortunately, Franky understood him well enough to not take it personally.

"Yeah. As if. Actually, I want to install little laser beams above below my eyes, and maybe a couple miniature missile launchers in my nose. Then I want to add razor compartments inside my chin. They'd really come in handy, combined with the arsenal I already have. But, these sketches I come up with won't correspond with my face structure. The measures are all wrong, and I just can't seem to get them right!"

"Sugeee!" Luffy yelled, who had spaced out while Franky was talking. "Nose Cannons!"

20) Blood

"Zoro, if I may ask, what is it like to bleed?" Brook asked. The two swordsmen had just finished their meditation, and Zoro was stretching in preparation to his daily weight-lifting.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Zoro looked up.

"I… I nearly forgot what it felt for real blood to pour out of torn flesh." Brook said.

"Well, for one thing, it usually hurts." Zoro said.

"A lot?"

"It depends on how big the cut is. Once, this opponent I had fought a couple years back, even before Robin joined our crew, cut me up really badly."

"One who surpassed your level of skill?" Brook gasped.

"Yeah, well, he had a Devil Fruit that let him create steel blades all over his body, so it was hard to counterattack. But I managed. I beat him." Zoro said rather proudly. "But those injuries hurt. It felt like my whole body was on fire, and salt was being rubbed all over my wounds."

"Ah." They lapsed into silence. The only sounds were Zoro's soft grunts as he lifted the weights far larger than himself.

"You didn't quite answer my question completely." Brook spoke up after a couple minutes.

Zoro sighed and set down his weight. "It's difficult to explain. That stinging throb that spreads across your body like a ripple in a pond, the warm blood trickling down your skin… you don't remember any of that?"

"No. I can't quite decide if it is a good thing or a bad thing to forget."

"Hey, don't worry. You're not missing out on much."

21) Sock

Usopp paused over the bit of metal and wire he was tinkering with. He turned to Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"I just thought of something."

"Does it have something to do with food?"

"No, not really. Hey, if Nami's hits can hurt you enough to make you bleed, how come she can't fight with her fists?"

"I dunno."

"Seriously, think about it." Usopp gasped. "What if she's actually a master-level boxer? And Nami's just been playing with us this whole time?" he gasped again. "What if she has _super human _strength?!?"

"That's silly, Usopp!" Luffy laughed. "If she was that strong, why would she need her Clima-Tact?"

"_She's playing with us, I tell you! It's what all girls do!" _Usopp hissed, looking around nervously.

"Who's playing with you?"

Usopp shrieked rather loudly as Nami popped up behind them silently.

"Oh, we were just discussing about your super human strength, and how you're too afraid to use it in battle." Luffy said. "I think Usopp said something about how you can't because you're a girl." Usopp cringed and shook his head at Luffy, attempting to send him warning signals. Luffy didn't quite understand them. "Wait, Usopp, didn't you also say that Nami needed a weapon because she's a girl? What you said before doesn't make sense anymore."

Nami smirked. "I don't need my strength in battle."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because, I need all the strength I can to do _this!_"

Luffy collapsed, blood spurting out of his nose.

"Don't ever make such sexist remarks again!" Nami said angrily, holding up her fist. Usopp cowered behind Luffy as their navigator walked away.

22) Selling

"Fresh fish for sale! Fresh fish! Caught right out of the Blue Duck River, half a mile south from here! As fresh as you can get it! Fresh fish!"

Sanji and Chopper, who was in Walk Point, navigated their way through the thick crowd and came upon the seafood stall. Chopper was carrying a large bag filled with fruit and vegetables.

"Okay… so we need to get meat next, right?" Sanji ticked off numbers on his fingers. Chopper nodded. "We could catch our own fish… but that would take too long. I was planning to make a dish with fish in it tonight…"

"Hey, buddy." The vendor spoke up. "Keep an eye on your pet, will ya? I don't trust no animals around my fresh fish."

"He's much more intelligent than you would think." Sanji said, patting Chopper on his hat. "How much are these fish?"

The vendor leaned forward and whispered the price. Sanji jerked back.

"No! How do you expect to sell anything with that kind of price?"

"Hey, I've gotta make a living, too, right? 'Sides, these fish are _really _fresh."

"They're dead."

"Yeah, for about two minutes they were!"

"They stink."

"Don't all fish?"

"And those ones there have bugs on them."

"Wha- oh, shit!" The vendor began flapping at the pile of trout in the corner with his apron. Sanji's eye twitched.

"Right, right. They're good now. So how bouts it? You buyin or what?" The vendor grinned, showing off his few black and brown teeth.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore. "First off, you don't _ever _lie about your products, and charge impossibly high prices for them. Second, you shouldn't let your produce come in contact with your clothes! And third-"

"Hey, hey, boy. Don't tell me how to sell my products." The vendor frowned. Sanji scowled and picked up a fish that had dried blood and wriggling maggots all over it. "Hey, you gonna pay for that?"

Without another word, Sanji smacked the man with the fish, sending him reeling.

"Come on, Chopper. We don't have any business with scum like him."

23) Target

"… and, fire!" Zoro released the string on Usopp's command. The arrow flew overboard and into the water with a small splash, missing the erected pole completely.

"Damn it!" Zoro grabbed another arrow from the quiver.

"Zoro, it really isn't that difficult." Usopp frowned. "Here, let me." Usopp took the bow from Zoro and fired the arrow without hesitation. The arrow hit the pole right in the center of the painted red circle.

"Well, I don't need a bow and arrow, anyways. I have my swords." Zoro scowled. "Whose bright idea was it to bring archery onto the ship, anyways?"

"Mine!" Luffy grinned, trying to get his bow unstuck from his head where it had somehow gotten on. "I thought it would be fun, and it is!"

"It is much simpler than I thought it would be." Robin said, sitting on a deck chair and reading a book. Two arms coming out from the ground were firing arrow after arrow handed by another arm sprouted next to a quiver. Each arrow knocked the last one off as they hit the bullseye on the splintered pole consecutively.

Zoro let his jaw drop. "How the hell do you do that without looking, woman?!?"

Robin shrugged and smiled behind her book.

"Wooaah!" Luffy yelled, watching the arms. "That's so cool!"

"Gimme that!" Zoro snatched the bow away from Usopp and fired another arrow.

Splash!

"Damn it…" Zoro growled as he reached for another arrow. Usopp smirked and shook his head. Even though it didn't look like it, Zoro seemed to be having as much fun as Luffy.

24) Thick

"Have you ever wondered what's going on in the captain's head?" Franky asked, watching Luffy sitting on the lion figurehead. His face had a peaceful look to it, like he was about to fall asleep.

"Probably stuff about adventure and nakama." Zoro grunted, hopping around with an enormous weight on his shoulders.

"Sounds likely."

Luffy yawned and stretched, the content expression never faltering once.

25) Fourteen

"Robin, when was the first time you killed someone?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"Baka, that's not a proper question to ask! How insensitive are you?" Nami yelled, socking him in the eye.

"No, I don't mind, Navigator-san." Robin chuckled lightly.

"What'd Luffy do this time?" Zoro asked, walking by.

"I asked Robin when the first time she killed a person was." Luffy answered. Nami punched him again.

"Hm." Zoro grunted. He didn't really seem to care.

"Oh, say it isn't so, my Robin-chwan!" Sanji swooned, floating over. "You could not have killed anyone, not a delicate angel such as yourself!"

"I wouldn't really call her delicate." Franky shuddered, eyeing Robin's slender arms. Usopp and Chopper nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yohohoho! What's all the commotion about?" The whole crew was now gathered together.

"So, Robin, when was it?"

"Shut up, Luffy! Robin, don't answer him!"

"I learned how to snap bones when I was ten, but it was not until I was fourteen that I actually killed a man."

"_Robiiiiin!_" Nami whined.

"Robin, that's scary!" Chopper squealed. Usopp discreetly shuffled back a few steps.

"Nooo!" Sanji cried. "Not Robin-chwan, surely not my precious Robin-chwan!"

"What's the big idea? We've seen her, ah, _hurt_ people before. Remember what she did to Spanda?" Franky shrugged.

"I assume you were quite the aggressive young girl, then?" Brook asked.

"Actually, not quite." Robin said.

Zoro eyed the smiling historian suspiciously.

26) Journey

It was over. It was all over.

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates, one of the Eleven Supernovas, and brand new Pirate King, proudly stood in front of his few but precious nakama.

Zoro, greatest swordsman in the world.

Nami, world cartographer and expert navigator.

Usopp, brave adventurer of the oceans.

Sanji, master chef and discoverer of All Blue.

Chopper, doctor, researcher, and reindeer.

Robin, last Oharan, archaeologist, and historian.

Franky, shipwright, cyborg, and engineer.

Brook, advanced musician and immortal skeleton.

"We did it." Luffy whispered again.

His crew smiled as Luffy jumped down from his perch and wrapped them all in an enormous group hug.

Even though the adventure was over, the dreams fulfilled, it didn't mean their friendship had to. After all, they had their whole lives ahead of them. In some senses, it was only the beginning of a whole new journey.

Luffy whooped loudly and laughed as they hurriedly boarded the Thousand Sunny, headed for another adventure.

27) Crowd

"Weirdo. Such strange hair." The man whispered to his wife. Just four words. But it still left a rather deep impact.

"I'd like to see him say that to my face." Zoro growled, his hand resting on his swords. He, Sanji, and Luffy were walking through a crowded street on a shopping expedition.

"Calm down, marimo. Don't expect people to not notice that grass growing out of your head." Sanji calmly said.

"Kishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Zoro, you're the weirdest looking one in our group!"

"Say that again, rubber man?" Zoro scowled.

"For once, I have to agree with Luffy." Sanji said. "The both of us look downright normal compared to your, ah, _lovely _green locks."

"That's it, curly-cook!" Zoro whipped out Wadou and pointed the tip of the blade at Sanji's nose.

"No! Fight later!" Luffy said. "We still have to go buy the meat! Let's go get the meat! Meat!"

"We heard you!" Zoro and Sanji yelled simultaneously. They turned to each other. "Eh? Don't copy me! What did you say? You heard me! STOP IT!"

Sanji threw the first hit, his leg flying towards Zoro's face. Zoro deflected it with the flat side of the blade, and their fight began.

Luffy sighed and sat down at the edge of the gathered crowd to wait for them to finish. He placed his hands on his painfully flat stomach and whimpered from the hunger.

"_Meeeaaaat…" _

28) Tutorial

"Teach me, Zoro!" Chopper wailed, clinging onto his leg.

"For the last time, no!" Zoro said, trying to shake Chopper off without hurting him.

"What's going on?" Usopp came around the corner.

"Chopper wants me to teach him the basics of swordfighting." Zoro snorted.

"Oh, really? Teach me too!" Usopp grabbed Zoro's other leg. Zoro sighed and continued walking up to the training room, ignoring the fact that he was dragging his nakama over itchy grass and splintery wood.

"You guys would only hurt yourself, you know." Zoro said, lifting his weights. Chopper and Usopp were still holding onto his ankles.

"We still want to learn!" Chopper said. Usopp nodded earnestly.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleaaaase?"

"Fine! But use wooden swords, okay?"

"Sugoi!"

29) Module

Franky sometimes looked at the crew like it was one big humanoid machine.

Luffy was like the head of the robot, always looking for adventure and anything fun to do.

Nami and Robin made up the intelligence system, keeping everyone else in check and in order.

Chopper was like the antibodies system, making sure the whole machine was healthy and functioning correctly.

Zoro and Sanji were the legs, providing them all strength and support.

Brook was the heart, lifting their moods whenever times were lethargic and slow.

Usopp and he were the arms, grabbing any opportunity to create something new with bits of wire and scrap metal.

When the whole blueprint was displayed out, it resembled his own cyborg body's design in some ways. Every part relied on each other, and if a single one went missing, the whole structure would eventually collapse.

30) Twist

"Robin, will you read us to sleep?" Luffy asked, barging into the womens' quarters. Nami shrieked and fell out of bed.

"Luffy! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Nami shrieked. "You can't just barge in here this early in the morning!"

"Well, we couldn't sleep at all." Luffy said. Usopp and Chopper shyly poked their heads around him. "I think we had too much candy."

"Baka! Then it's your own fault! Don't drag Robin into this!"

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Robin smiled, sitting up in bed. Nami groaned and fell back onto her sheets.

Moments later, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were wrapped up in their blankets like tacos in the library, and Robin had a heavy book of fairytales sitting in her lap.

"Alright. You can start." Luffy yawned, only his head showing from the bundle of blankets.

"Once upon a time, there was a small bird-"

"Wait, was this bird fat?"

"Why, Captain-san?"

"Because if he's fat, then he'll taste better."

"…Very well then. Once upon a time there was a fat bird that lived in a tall oak tree. His only neighbor was a cranky beaver, who really hated the bird."

"Why did he hate the bird?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because he was so cranky? Anyways, the beaver plotted the bird's death day and night, never deciding on the perfect method to get rid of his neighbor."

"That's one demented beaver." Usopp shuddered.

"The bird and the beaver never spoke to each other, both preferring to go about their own lives. But one day, the beaver was in a particularly foul mood. His dam had been destroyed by a heavy storm that night, while the bird was sheltered by the canopy of the trees. So the beaver set to work on the tall oak tree, gnawing away at the splintering wood."

"Did the tree taste good?"

"I don't really know, Captain-san."

"Oh. Okay."

"After several hours, the mighty tree was supported by less than an inch of its heart in diameter. With a final crunch from the beaver, the oak tree began its quick decent down to earth. Luckily, the bird knew what was going on, and flew out of the tree before it fell."

"Ooooh. What a smart bird!" Chopper said.

"Unfortunately for the beaver, the tree fell right on top of him, killing him instantly. The bird went to live with a colony of bats in a cave. The end."

"What kind of story was that?" Usopp asked, mouth agape in surprise. Robin held up the book to show the three boys the title.

_Professor Grimm's Twisted Tales_

The cover boasted an illustration of a man being beheaded by what appeared to be a large bloody spoon.

"Ohhh…"

31) Intersection

"Oi! Move your ship!" Sanji yelled.

"No! You move it!" came the distant voice from the much larger ship which was steadily heading in their direction. Another few minutes, and their ships would collide.

Sanji sighed. "Stupid pirates…"

"Aren't we pirates, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"I'm talking about them." Sanji nonchalantly kicked a speeding cannonball away, saving the Thousand Sunny from a load of damage.

"Oi! Do you want us to attack you guys?" Franky yelled, pissed off at their threat.

"No! We were planning to steal your treasure and your women, and then kill the men!" a voice yelled back.

Zoro glanced at Nami. "Alright! You can have the women!"

"WHAT?" Nami screamed at Zoro.

"DON'T THREATEN OUR LADIES!!!" Sanji roared, kicking another fired cannonball away with ease.

"TOO BAD!!!" the voice screamed back. "WE WERE ALSO GOING TO THROW A BUNCH OF FLAMING ARROWS AT YOU!!!"

"Wow. Are they really that stupid?" Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're giving away their attack plan."

Right on cue, a barrage of flaming arrows was speeding right at them. Zoro sighed and slashed them away with a single sword.

"Why can't we just move our own ship?" Usopp asked.

"What? And miss out on the fight?" Zoro grinned, watching as the rival ship sailed closer and closer.

32) Pro

"Ow! Check me out! Super!!!" Franky sang, posing on the bow of the ship. The rest of the crew glanced at him momentarily, and resumed their activities.

"…" Franky swept his eyes over them, and tried once more. "SUPERRR!!!"

"Franky, can you keep it down? I'm trying to read." Nami asked. Franky huffed indignantly.

"All I'm trying to do is liven up the quiet atmosphere! Come on, guys! This is so boooring!"

"And maybe we just want a moment's peace!" Zoro growled.

"That hurts!" Franky sniffled. He pulled out his pink guitar that looked like a child's toy in his enormous hands, and gave it an experimental strum. Robin's head snapped up. Her eyes widened in fear and recognition.

"Oh dear… not again…"

"Yohohoho!" Brook cackled. "I sense a musical challenge afoot!" he pulled out his violin.

"What? I just want to play a soulful serenade, that's all." Franky cocked his head.

"Oh, you can't turn down a challenge once it's been made." Brook grinned. He began playing a complicated Sonata.

"You win." Franky grunted, jumping down from his perch. He went back to his room to put his guitar away.

Robin relaxed and sighed in relief.

33) Fashion

"Alright, everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Nami called at the head of the dinner table. Everyone quieted down after a minute. Nami cleared her throat.

"So, I've noticed how not a single one of you has taken consideration into your outfits. But not you, Robin. You're fine."

Robin smiled and nodded. She seemed to know what Nami was getting into.

"After witnessing Zoro wear an especially hideous shirt this morning, I have decided to take the great burden of designing all of your outfits!"

"What?!?" Franky yelled, slamming a fist on the counter. Chopper and Usopp gaped in horror at Nami. Brook's jawbone fell off. Sanji began sobbing and apologizing for his incompetence and Zoro sent an unnoticed death glare at Nami. Luffy frowned and picked his nose.

"That's right! I'm designing all your clothes, and you better not complain. You guys don't have any sense of style among you!" Nami yelled above Chopper's shrieks of fear. After several thrown punches, Nami managed to calm everyone down.

"First off, Franky…"

"No way, Girly! You may give the other guys makeovers, but Speedos are the only things for me! Try and stop me, and I'll 'accidently' dribble cola all over your maps."

"Fine then! Luffy-"

"Wait, Nami!" Luffy interrupted her. "Since you're giving us whole new outfits, does this mean I have to wear underwear from now on?"

Nami didn't know what to say.

34) Surname

"Have you ever wondered what your last name is?" Usopp asked Sanji as he helped him wash the dishes.

"No. How about you?" Sanji asked, drying off a plate.

"I'm going to ask my dad that, once I meet up with him." Usopp looked off to the side dreamily.

"You do that. Oi! Don't let the suds run over the sink!"

35) Peer

"Haven't you ever heard of peer pressure?" Nami clucked her tongue, wiping the sticky chocolate sauce off of Chopper.

"What's that?" Chopper asked, trying to lick his arms clean.

"Stop that. It's when you give in to a certain dare or activity, because everyone else around you is doing that."

"Oh. Wait! Leave the chocolate on my feet, at least!"

"Chopper! Stop making a mess!" Nami held her hands up as the reindeer shook himself, spraying chocolate sauce everywhere, including herself.

"That was really cool, Chopper!" Usopp grinned, poking his head around the corner.

"Yeah! I wanna do it! Give me that chocolate!" Luffy stretched his arms out to a half-empty pot of chocolate sauce.

"Baka! You baka!" Sanji yelled, whacking him with a spatula. "I was going to make a chocolate dessert, but since Chopper decided to take a bath in the sauce, I guess you guys don't get any dessert at all! And no seconds, either!"

"Whaaaa?" Luffy's jaws dropped.

"Ahem. Way to give in to peer pressure, Chopper!" Usopp scolded. "Really, Sanji, I have no idea what got into him!"

"Traitor!" Chopper shrieked.

36) Scratching

"Hrm." Franky grunted, scratching his arm. "Hm! Egghhh!" He scratched it more insistently.

"What's the matter, Franky?" Brook asked.

"I think a bug bit me. My arm's killing me! Itchy!" Franky growled, rubbing his arm against the splintery wood of the mast.

"Oh? Is that so?" Brook asked. "But I thought you could remove the skin of that arm."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So can you feel anything that touches that skin?"

Franky stopped scratching and looked at Brook, dead serious.

"I don't know. Do you feel anything when someone pulls on your afro?"

37) Cleaning

One of the least loved and most dreaded chores on the Thousand Sunny was the monthly cleaning of the aquarium. The boy's couldn't understand why they even had to clean it.

"I don't want to see a layer of algae and fish crap whenever I try to watch the fish!" Nami said. "Either you guys clean it out, or I-"

They didn't need any more persuasion.

And so Usopp and Zoro stood at the hatch, peering down into the foggy water. Usopp snapped a pair of goggles to his face and handed another to Zoro, who grunted thanks.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Usopp sighed.

"Stupid ero-cook. How come he doesn't have to help us?" Zoro asked, setting his swords down and peeling off his shirt.

"Nami told him to clean out the bathrooms." Usopp replied, shuddering. Zoro laughed and picked up an algae scraper.

"Alright then. You first!" Zoro pushed Usopp forward, sending him splashing down into the murky crap-contaminated water. Zoro leapt in after him.

Nami watched the two scrubbing the muck off the glass from below deck. She grinned in satisfaction and leaned back with a martini in her hand.

"Isn't this rather cruel, Navigator-san?" Robin asked.

"Nah. I'm sure they're enjoying it." Nami smirked.

38) Chestnut

Sanji tried not to scream.

Luffy and Chopper were sitting on a thick carpet of nuts, which were scattered all over the kitchen.

_His _kitchen.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Sanji gritted through his teeth, not bothering to ask where the hell all the chestnuts came from. Luffy grinned.

"Chestnut party!"

Chopper giggled and tossed a handful of the offending objects above him like confetti.

39) Monarch

Zoro was very, very confused.

He was standing in what appeared to be a flowery meadow, a chibi bunny and a chibi frog hopping by him. They wore little capes and little shoes. The rabbit turned to him.

"Hurry! Hurry! The king is being crowned!" It squeaked. It hopped off again. Zoro scratched his head, and followed the animals. A shimmery scene appeared in front of him, focusing into a pure white castle adorned with blue flags. A figure was sitting in a large stone throne in front of it, faceless crowds kneeling before him.

It was Sanji. Zoro frowned.

"All hail the new heir to the crown!" the frog from before hopped up to the cook and placed a shiny crown on his blonde hair. Sanji grinned proudly as Zoro's mouth fell open. The faceless crowd cheered.

"All hail the Prince of Retardia!"

Zoro burst out laughing, and fell out of bed.

"Oi! What's your problem, marimo?" Sanji groaned, waking up from the loud thump Zoro caused. Zoro snorted and crawled back into his hammock.

40) Size

"Guess what!" Luffy stormed into the kitchen. Sanji was standing before a bubbling pot, and Brook and Franky were sitting at the table.

"No snacks for you, Luffy." Sanji said automatically.

"Not that, Sanji." The cook looked up in shock from Luffy's answer. "I figured out that Brook is the tallest one of all of us!" he grinned proudly.

"Y-yeah…" Sanji turned back around, confused.

"I thought I was tallest!" Franky grunted.

"Actually, I'm just a few inches taller than you." Brook corrected. Franky glared at him.

"And I'm second tallest!" Luffy said.

"Oi!" Franky stood up, towering over Luffy.

"Oi yourself, Franky!" Luffy stretched his neck, looking down at the cyborg. Franky sat back down.

"Cheater…" Franky muttered.

41) Know

All the Straw Hats agreed that they all had some sort of special intelligence in some subject or another. But some things just weren't worth knowing.

Luffy knew what it was like to watch someone lose an arm, all for the sake of saving a little boy's life.

Zoro knew what it was like to encourage a friend to keep on trying, only to find out about her death a little while later.

Nami knew what it was like to witness cold-blooded murder, to work for a murderer and not be able to do anything about it for a long, long time.

Usopp knew what it was like to feel one's heart break from telling a lie that would never, ever come true.

Sanji knew starvation, the gnawing pain and hopelessness that came along with it.

Chopper knew what it was like to find out that one had accidently set the dominoes for his only friend's death, to watch him die before one's eyes.

Robin knew what it was like to be alone for years, to be rejected by society, to never know what it felt like to be able to trust.

Franky knew sorrow, the pain of being abandoned, the pain of a loved one's death.

Brook knew loneliness, to watch one's friends drop dead one by one all around oneself.

Some things just better off not known.

42) Shy

"Oh, that's such a cute deer you have there!" the storekeeper crooned.

"Thank you, sir." Nami said politely. Robin gently laid a hand on Chopper's head to keep him from blurting out that he was not, in fact, a deer, but a _reindeer_.

"What a funny hat he has." he continued. "It reminds me of a cake."

"H-oomph!" Chopper was cut short as Robin moved her hand over his muzzle.

"Uh, he doesn't like it when people tease him." Nami smiled nervously.

"Oh, I'm not teasing him! What's his name?"

"Chopper."

"Oh, like a pair of choppers!" the storekeeper gnashed his teeth together as a demonstration.

"No, not really." Nami glanced over at Robin. She jerked her head towards the exit. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I had a little doggy that looked just like Chopper once. He was such a cute dog." The storekeeper looked off dreamily.

"I'm not a dog!" Chopper blurted out angrily. The man looked up, alarmed. Robin coughed loudly.

"You know, Chopper's a bit shy around strangers… Robin, why don't you take him out?" Nami jerked her head again towards the door. She looked down. Chopper was glaring up at the storekeeper.

"Come, Chopper." Robin hoisted him up and carried him out. Chopper bared his teeth at the storekeeper. Nami thanked him for the groceries and hurried after them. The man gazed after them.

"Such a cute deer…"

43) Watching

"I think we are being watched." Brook shuddered, walking through the thick forest with Chopper and Zoro.

"There's nothing. You're just imagining things." Zoro said loudly. They could barely see in front of them, and the only source of light was Chopper's little lamp.

"Keep your swords out, though." Chopper said, walking between the two swordsmen.

"Why? To fight of any wild beast that leaps out at us?" Brook pulled out his cane-sword, and whipped it in front of him. "En garde!"

"No. To cut the stem of the plant I'm trying to find. It's supposedly really strong, and only your swords will be able to cut it." Chopper said matter-of-factly.

"Eh. Why'd I have to come? I'm tired." Zoro yawned.

"P-protection." Chopper blushed. "It's really dark out…"

"Eek! Eyes!" Brook pointed his sword at a pair of branches protruding from a branch. Zoro sighed.

"We're _not _being watched, baka…"

44) Dispute

There was always some tension between the Straw Hats, like blades resting on the ropes holding them together. None of them could remember a day that went by without some sort of yelling coming from Nami, Zoro, or Sanji.

"Shut up, you two!"

"He started it, Nami-swan!"

"I don't care! Just shut up!"

"Stupid bitch…"

"OI! What did you say, marimo?!?"

It was just a part of their daily lives. Everyone was used to it by then. This was why everyone was rather confused when the three top arguers spent their afternoon chatting mildly at a small table, sipping herbal tea.

"Are they ill, perhaps?" Robin asked quietly to the others.

"Yohohoho! My ears must be deceiving me! Ah, but I don't have ears…"

"I bet they turned into zombies! But wait, then who's going to cook meat for me?"

"Even though the silence is super, this is just a bit weird."

"Oh, you guys, don't worry! I just slipped a few sedatives into their drinks." Chopper waved a hoof. They looked at him in shock. He shrugged.

"Well, their yelling _was _disrupting my medical research, so…"

45) Axe

"This thing sucks." Zoro said blandly, twirling the massive double-bladed axe haphazardly between his hands. It narrowly missed the tip of Usopp's nose.

"Oi! Watch it!" Usopp yelled, stumbling back.

"It's too heavy." Zoro said, not paying notice.

"I wanna play with it! Zoro, let me have a turn!" Luffy said, trying to get close enough without being cut.

"Balance is off."

"I'm not sure if it was such a wise idea to bring that thing aboard the ship." Robin said, safe by the orange trees.

"Zoro! Put that thing away before someone loses a limb!" Nami yelled.

"Handle is splintered and cracked."

"Zoro! That's really dangerous!" Chopper squealed, sprinting across the deck to hide by Sanji's leg.

"Marimo. Put that shitty weapon down." Sanji said calmly.

"Metal is partially rusted."

"Come on, Zoro-bro!" Franky begged. "Quit twirling that thing like that! I could just make you a better one!"

"Blades are chipped."

"Yohohoho! I hope I don't lose my head! But…" Brook gripped his skull, and pulled. It popped off with ease. "I already have! Yohohoho!"

"Blades are uneven." Zoro stopped twirling the axe. He nodded. "Perfect for training."

Everyone groaned.

46) Handicap

"Noooo!" Usopp howled dramatically, holding his left hand over his eyes.

"Please stop squirming, Usopp." Chopper calmly said, wrapping another layer of bandages over Usopp's busted right hand.

Usopp sighed. "How long?"

"Two months."

"How am I supposed to use my ammunition now?" Usopp flopped back down on the bed, examining Chopper's neat work.

"You're not. Don't do _anything _that will strain it further. What happened, anyways?"

Usopp muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"I said, I tried to lift one of Zoro's weights!" Usopp looked away.

Chopper laughed.

47) Incompetence

"Really! They're all so idiotic!" Nami finished her rant, lying on her bed. Robin looked up from her book.

"Are you done, Navigator-san?"

"Weren't you listening, Robin?"

"Yes. You were complaining about the stupidity of our crewmates."

"Exactly! Zoro's always off getting lost, Sanji is nearly obsessed with me, Franky yells 'Super!' out at the most random moments, Brook molests us all the time, Usopp won't stop telling those outrageous lies, and I don't even have to explain Luffy!"

"What about Doctor-san?"

"He's okay. But sometimes he can be just a bit annoying, like when he follows Luffy and Usopp's plans around like a little sheep."

"It seems like you have several problems to sort out with them, Navigator-san."

"Robin! When I tell you my problems, you're supposed to nod along and agree!" Nami flipped over on her back, peering at Robin upside down.

"Still. They do work hard to keep this ship running. Life is also certainly entertaining with them around." Robin smiled.

"But you can't deny their complete incompetence." Nami pointed out. "Completely incompetent!"

"Oh, Nami." Robin sighed.

48) Drama

"Guys! Guys!" Luffy called at the dinner table. Everyone quieted down. He cleared his throat. "Alright. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and I made a play. And you're all going to watch."

"It's going to be super!" Franky made a thumbs up.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

Usopp and Chopper cheered. After quickly gulping down the remainder of their dinner, Luffy led them out onto the deck. The moon cast a bright glow down onto them.

"It's called _She's in a Coma and Won't Wake Up_." Luffy said as the other four cast members got ready behind a makeshift curtain.

"Sounds interesting." Robin chuckled. The other four nodded briefly.

"And… let's begin!" Luffy made a bunch of swooshing noises as he yanked the curtain to the side. Brook was dressed in a nightgown made of burlap sacks, lying on a metal table. Chopper was wearing his doctor coat and stethoscope, standing beside the skeleton in his Heavy Point form. Usopp was wearing what appeared to be one of Nami's outfits. He was sitting on a small chair, fake crying. Franky was wearing a suit that was much too small for him, holding a handkerchief to his eyes.

"Once upon a time there was a young couple. They were Usoppette and Frankyo." Luffy said, acting as a narrator. "They had a little daughter named Brooketta, who quickly fell ill after her birth. Usoppette and Frankyo took Brooketta to Dr. Chopporo to find out what was wrong with her."

"Is that my shirt and skirt?!?" Nami said in disbelief, standing up.

"And my suit!" Sanji's cigarette fell to the ground.

Zoro had fallen asleep.

"Your daughter is in a coma, and she will never wake up." 'Dr. Chopporo' said in a gravely voice to 'Usoppette' and 'Frankyo'.

"Oh nooooo!" Usopp broke out into tears, sobbing into her hands. Franky couldn't take the drama anymore, and really began to cry. Brook was trying not to laugh.

"The end!" Luffy pulled the curtain back over the actors. The only sounds were the soft clapping coming from a very amused Robin and Zoro's loud snores.

"Give us back our clothes, dammit!" Nami yelled.

49) Disappointing

"What do you see when you look at me?" Sanji plopped down in front of Nami, gazing into her eyes intently.

"Why?" Nami didn't look up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Will you tell me?"

Nami glanced up briefly. "I see… a blonde cook. Happy?"

"Thank you, Nami-san!" Sanji bounded over to Robin and leaned directly over her. She lifted her sunglasses and peered up at him.

"Yes, Cook-san?"

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Simple. I see you."

"Thank you, Robin-chan!" Sanji went back into the kitchen. His smile fell of his face and he sighed. Sanji pulled out a small notebook and a pen, and scrawled something down at the bottom of a long list.

_New haircut: Unsuccessful_

50) Seventh

"Well, I guess I'm going to turn in for the night." Sanji yawned. He stood up from the little circle that the nine Straw Hats were sitting in, gathered around a small fire. Luffy was roasting an enormous piece of meat the size of one of Zoro's largest weights on a stick. A full moon hung directly above them.

"I'll take Reindeer-bro in, too." Franky picked up the snoozing reindeer and carried him to the men's quarters.

"Gaaaah…" Zoro snored as he stumbled upright. He trudged after Franky.

"W-wait for me, guys." Usopp yawned. He stood up too, leaving a considerably large gap in the circle.

"Alright. Good night!" Luffy called after them. He pulled the stick from the fire and took a bite of the meat. "Ah! Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! Hot!"

"Ah… the moon is so beautiful." Brook gazed upwards. "It never fails to make me feel at peace." He sighed contentedly.

"Well, it's midnight. I'm going to bed. Good night." Nami left the circle. "Robin, are you coming?"

"Sure." Robin followed Nami. Less than a minute passed when Brook decided to go to bed, leaving Luffy sitting alone at the little fire, roasting his seventh piece of meat.

The crew found him in the morning, sleeping in front of the smoking ashes.

AN: Not being arrogant or anything, but I'm quite proud of what I made. Fifty drabbles, and about 10,000 words.  
Reviews will be really, really appreciated.


End file.
